New Life
by Silver Sentinel
Summary: Colleen is getting ready to give birth to her and Hunter's first child, but before that can happen a distress signal is located and the Rovers must go and save the unknown person. Could it be a rescue or could they be walking into a trap.
1. Good Morning

Chapter 1: Good Morning

The rays of the sun shined upon the face of our favorite golden retriever, Hunter. Before opening his eyes he yawned and stretched his body until he was nice and limber. As he arm returned to its resting spot it fell upon the body of his beautiful wife, Colleen. Hunter smiled as he gazed upon her. She had her arms wrapped around him while her head was resting on his chest. A sigh of joy escaped his mouth at the sight in front of him; he loved waking up like this, having his wife right next to him when he woke up. The sight of her beautiful face was enough to get him up for the day.

The next thing he noticed was her growing belly, their first child. He had been surprised on how quick the time went by since she first told him of her pregnancy and she was due any day now. During those times she would get tired easily and have to take a nap, something that he didn't mind since he always joined her. He would always help her when she needed it and found it so heartwarming that everyone else helped out also. Everyone else helped out by buying things for the baby for them. Ariel and Axel had bought a crib, Shadow and Sierra had given them some baby clothes, Blitz and Krystal bought a few toys, and Exile and Jenna got them the baby food. They were both grateful for the help and knew that they were ready for when the baby arrived.

The professor explain to them that since they're part canine the pregnancy would be shorter, that came as a surprise for the both of them. Just thinking of having both Colleen and his child together was enough to make tears flow from his eyes. Putting his mouth next to Colleen's ear Hunter began to hum a soft tune into her ear, in hopes to wake her up gently. After a minute of humming she began to stir, and then she sat up and yawned. Once she opened her eyes she smiled as the sight of her husband came into view. "Morning Huntie," She said.

Hunter smiled as he leaned in and kissed her on her lips, "Morning Colleen, you sleep well?"

"Always when you're next to me."

Hunter gently placed his hand on her stomach, "And how is our child doing?"

She too placed her hand on her stomach, right on top of Hunter's, "Just fine."

"I just can believe it…any day now and we'll have a family," he said as a small tear rolled down his eye.

Colleen wiped the tear away but couldn't stop the one coming from her eye, "I know I can't wait to find out what the gender is." They both had agreed to wait to find out what the gender is because they wanted it to be a surprise.

They ended up hugging each other, not caring about their tears of joy, "Any day now…any day now," Hunter said. They stayed like that for a few minutes before they recomposed themselves then broke apart. "Come on lets get ready for the day." Colleen nodded as they started getting out of bed. Hunter was first and then walked over to Colleen's side and helped her up. She thanked him for that as they both made their way to their bathroom.

Inside Axel and Ariel's room they both were starting to stir. Ariel was rolling in bed trying to get comfortable be she rose. Once she found her spot she opened her eyes and was surprised to find Axel looking right at her. She smiled as they both look upon one another, "Good morning," Axel said.

"Good morning to you too, how long have you been up?" Ariel said back

"Just a few minutes but I couldn't help to stop myself from looking at your beautiful face."

She laughed a bit at the comment, "You're so sweet." They both leaned in and gave each other a quick kiss.

They both sat up in their bed, Ariel was getting ready to get out but stopped when she felt her husbands arms wrap around her waist while his head rested on her shoulder. Both let out a sigh of joy just for the close contact the two had. "You don't know how much I love waking up to your beautiful face, being with you is the best thing that happened to me."

She smiled at the comment he made, "And I also love being with you, having my one true love with me everyday is something out of a dream. A dream I don't want to wake up from."

Axel laughed a bit as he spoke, "We're starting to act like Hunter and Colleen."

She started to realize this also, "I guess their love and dedication is starting to rub off on us."

"That's great, it'll just bring us closer just like they are." They both smiled as they nuzzled each other and got out of bed to get ready for the day.

Inside Shadow and Sierra's room both were still asleep. Sierra began to stir and once she opened her eyes Shadow's sleeping face was the first thing she saw. She smiled as she looked at her sleeping husband, so peaceful and handsome. Slowly she leaned in and kissed him on his lips. She laughed a bit as she saw him gently moved his head while mumbling something. She leaned in to do it again but then Shadow moved forward and kissed her first. Sierra was caught off guard and held the kiss with Shadow until they needed air. Once they broke apart they were smiling at each other. "Good morning," Shadow said.

"Moring to you too," Sierra said back. "Were you awake the whole time?"

"I might have, or maybe your first kiss was enough to wake me up."

"Would it matter at this point?" She asked but Shadow answered by giving her another kiss. They both got out of bed once they broke apart. Sierra went to the nearby mirror and started to brush her hair. Shadow approached behind her and began making little conversation with her. "So how is Colleen doing?"

"She and Hunter are doing fine, although she's starting to feel tired more. Both of them can't wait till their child is born."

He smiled at the comment, "I know, plus it's so kind for everyone to help out." He faced changed as he looked at her reflection and saw some tears falling from his wife's eyes. He embraced her as he asked, "What's wrong?"

"I'm just happy to know I'm going to be here to see my first grandchild. When Hunter was taken from me I though I'd never get the chance to. But now I am."

Shadow then smiled again as he realized this, "I never really thought of that…makes me glad also and can't for Axel and Ariel to have one of their own."

Sierra turned and hugged him, "It seems like yesterday when Hunter was just a pup, now he's grown up and starting a family of his own."

He continued to hold her as he began to stroke her hair, "It warms my knowing the same thing. The best thing is that we get to be apart of their lives. Now let's hurry and go check on them, I still think there's more things they want to ask."

For the past few days Hunter and Colleen were asking parenting advice from them and they were happy enough to answer. "You're right, let's hurry then," She said as they both went back to getting dressed.

Blitz opened his eyes as the morning rays hit him. He sat up in his bed as he started to stretch his arms. He felt a presence next to him and looked, only to smile as he looked upon his wife, Krystal, still asleep. It was still hard for him to believe that it has only been a few months since they have been married. It was weird having someone next to him, since he always slept alone, but he loved it. Knowing that his one true love safe and sound next to him brought peace to his mind. His eyes then draped over to his left hand as he looked at his wedding ring. The sight of the gold band brought back memories of the wedding. They had a double wedding since both of the couples wanted to marry as soon as possible and they wanted everyone to be present at the time. The sight of Krystal as she walked down the aisle stunned him to the point that Krystal had to say something to snap him out of his trance. After they said their vows and kissed the rest of the wedding was nothing but heaven.

Being able to look at Krystal's sleeping form every morning was an experience that he loved. He then gently placed his hands on her shoulders and began to massage them. The pleasant feeling began to stir Krystal, knowing it was her husband's touch; she sat up and turned to her with a smile. She laughed a bit as she spoke, "Morning Blitz."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, "Morning my love." They got closer and kissed each other. This was another thing he enjoyed about being married, having the chance to hold his love like this everyday. Both were more happy and were more in love then ever. "How's my beautiful wife this morning?"

She then rested her head on his chest, enjoying his presence, "Just the same as you my loving husband." Krystal on the other hand loved how much more loving that Blitz has become. Always there for her and protected her when she needed it. She turned to get out of bed only to have Blitz's arms wrap around her again, he then started to plant kisses on her neck. Krystal laughed as she tried to speak, "Come on Blitz everyone is going to be waiting."

He stopped as he rested his head on her shoulder, "I know, but I just can't stop loving you."

"Me too, that's why I married you."

"And I'm glad for It," They both then got out of bed but then Krystal was hoisted off the ground and into Blitz's arms. This was another thing she loved about him, the way he always help her in his arms always made her feel safe. They both laughed a bit as they shared a kiss as Blitz walked them both to their bathroom.

Exile felt a wonderful feeling, a pleasant feeling of someone scratching behind his ear. A smile was on his face as he opened his eye, only to found out it was Jenna scratching his ear. She stopped and giggled as he looked at her. "Good morning my handsome husky," She said.

Exile's arms was wrapped around her so he pulled her close and rubbed both their noses together, something they both loved. "You always know how to give great wake up call." They both showed more love as they gave each other a long kiss.

Once they broke apart Jenna smiled, "You're such a wonderful husband."

"And you are such a beautiful wife." Married life for Exile and Jenna couldn't be greater. Their wedding photo hung above their bed, which showed them both embracing and kissing each other. They still couldn't get that memory out of their heads; it was the best day of their lives. Having Exile's warm body next to her was the best feeling she could ever have. As for Exile it felt wonderful not to sleep alone, having his wife next to him was a wonderful feeling. "That's a word I never tire of, my beautiful wife," He spoke again as he hugged and nuzzled her.

Jenna laughed again at her husband's affection. She loved his touch on her; it made her feel warm and loved. Once he was finished they both sat up but then Exile felt Jenna's hands massaging his shoulders. He sighed in happiness at the wonderful feeling, "Not what is this for?"

"For the all the affection you've given me."

Exile then motioned for her to stop, "Hold up." He then sat up and walked over to the radio in the room. He turned it on as a slow song started to play; he then walked back to Jenna and held out his hand, "Care to dance?"

She smiled as she took his hand, "I'd love to." They held each other close as they slowly started to move to the rhythm. As they kept dancing the memory of their first dance drifted into their minds. Being the only ones dancing and enjoying the close contact of each other. Before they even knew it the song ended as did they with a long kiss.

Once they broke apart they both smiled at each other, "Just like our wedding," Exile said.

"I know, it was so wonderful," She said as she rested her head on his chest. "Care for another one?

Exile then started to stroke her hair, "I think we can squeeze it in."

They both then started to dance once again as another slow song began to play. Today was planning to be a great day.

**_A/N: Hope you like, i tried real hard on this. Next one will be out soon._**


	2. Signaled

Chapter 2: Signaled

Inside Professor Hubert's lab Hunter and Colleen waited as he checked over Colleen, to make sure her and her pregnancy was going according to plan. "Everything's is just fine," He said as he finished listening to her heartbeat.

"Thank you Professor," Colleen responded.

"It's no problem, I want to make sure you and your child is fine when the time comes."

"Speaking of that," Hunter spoke. "When do you think it'll be time?"

"Any day now," He responded with a smile. He then looked at his watch then back to the couple, "We're all done here, you two have a good day."

They both nodded as they left the room. As they walked the halls they began a light chatter, "Man I can't believe it," Hunter said.

"I know, it just makes me so happy to know our child is going to be here soon," Colleen responded.

They both stopped in the hall and faced each other, "And I'm so grateful for all the help that everyone has given us."

She nodded, "I know' it's really good to have friends that can be called family."

They both hugged each other as they stood in silence. "I would have never believed my life would turn out like this. Being apart of a team, falling in love and getting married. And now starting a family."

"I can relate to that, who would have thought that fate had this planned for us?" nothing else was said as they broke apart and continued to walk down the hall, finding something to do.

**Unknown Island**

A figure, dressed in black panted as he race down one of the many corridors of the base he was in. he'd gotten lost and now couldn't find his way out. Even worse his enemy knew he was there and had his men and robots searching for him. Most likely there was a lock down and his chances of escape may be limited. His ears perked as he heard rapid footsteps approaching him. Quickly he pressed himself against the wall and concentrated. He saw two guards walking past him, as if he was invisible. They stopped at an intersection and looked around, "Where is he!"

"Don't know, where ever he is he's a good hider."

"No matter the boss said his robots will be able to locate him, and don't forget those other traps we laid."

Nothing else was said as they went down another direction. Once they were out of view the figure sighed in relief, _"That was close…now how do I get out of here? Let's try the comm. again" _the figure slid his sleeve up, reveling a wrist comm. He pressed a button but static was all that came. _"Not again…there must be some sort of jammer around here" _

He turned off the comm. and continued his way through the base. After a few minutes of wandering he came across a door and decided to investigate. As he went through he found himself in a dim room. From what he could see it looked like some kind of cargo hold. There were walkways and various crates scattered around. He was about to leave when he heard some thumps coming from behind. Knowing someone was coming he rushed into the room and hid. After a few seconds the sound stopped; deciding to chance it he looked out from behind the crate he was hiding from. His eyes raised as he saw a humanoid robot standing at the entrance, holding a laser rifle. He stood real still as he waited for it to leave.

The robot's eyes turned bright red and then scanned the room. The head stopped then opened fired at his location. He duck back behind cover, shocked at how he could have seen him. _"How did he do that? There's no way he could have seen me!" _Deciding to take care of his current situation before it altered anyone else he took out an EMP grenade, pulled the pin and tossed it. After few seconds static rang into his ears followed by the thump of the robots body.

Taking that as his cue he out of the room and ran down a random hall. He needed an escape plan and fast. He had no idea how long he could keep up running.

**Back to the Rovers**

Hunter and Colleen both sat on the steps leading to the beach. Both needed some fresh air and decided to come out, but they weren't the only ones. They watched Blitz, Krystal, Exile, and Jenna having fun on the beach. They watched as Blitz and Krystal were seated underneath a tree talking while Exile and Jenna were playing in the ocean. "They all seem a lot happier," Hunter stated.

Colleen nodded with a smile, "I agree I never really seen them like this. Guess being married brought out more love for each other."

"Just like us," He said with a smile.

They didn't say anything else as they looked back at the scene before them. Blitz laughed a bit as he held Krystal in his arms and kissed her on her neck. Krystal laughed also as she felt affected, "Blitz stop that."

He just smiled as he spoke, "I'm sorry I can't help it, I just love you so much."

"I know you do, and I love you also." They both kissed each other and then held on to each other.

Exile and Jenna were enjoying themselves as they playfully chased each other. Exile caught her and then lifted her up in the air and spun around, both were laughing. Eventually he fell backwards and landed on the soft sand with Jenna on top of him. "Man I have much fun," Exile said.

Jenna laughed a bit, "I know, I'm having a blast also."

"Being with you is wonderful."

"Same for you," She responded as they both kissed each other.

Hunter and Colleen had smiles on their faces as they watched the two couples. "They're truly meant to be together, just like us."

"I know, and another thing is for sure is that I know that they will one day be blessed like us."

Hunter sighed in joy as he wrapped his arms around Colleen, "I know, but for now let's focus on us, we're expecting soon after all." She also sighed in joy as she rested her head on her husband's chest today was turning to be great.

In the Master's chambers he happily sat at his desk, watching various monitor, checking to see if there was any trouble out in the world. His happiness was attributed to Hunter and Colleen's miracle. When he first heard about it he was overjoyed at the news. That in general brought up the spirits in everyone. He turned when he heard a familiar bouncing sound. He turned to find Muzzle right next to him. "Hello Scout," he said as he petted him on his head. "Are you happy for your two friends?" Muzzle his usually sound as he nodded. "I bet you are."

All of a sudden a beep was heard. The Master turned his attention back to his monitor as he typed in a few commands. A map of an island in the pacific appeared as a red dot flashed somewhere near the middle of the land. "That's odd…it looks like a beacon. But from whom? Wait that's a distress beacon! I better alert the Rover immediately." He stood up from his chair as he left his chamber, with Muzzle following behind. He had a bad feeling about this but knew it had to be check out.

**_A/N: Hope you like, this may have not been my best work. It's just that i've been putting all my focus into a future project and i know it'll be worth it. Next one will be out soon._**


	3. Investigating

**Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long, things with me have been bad, causing me to delay writing. Enjoy.**

Chapter 3: Investigating

The Rovers had all gathered in the briefing room, as the Master requested. They all wondered what was going on this time. They waited for a few minutes then the Master appeared and walked towards them. "Rovers a while ago I received a distress signal on an island in the pacific, the origins of this beacon is unknown."

"I don't know about this," Axel said. "How do we know it's a decoy or not?"

"I thought of the same thing, but if someone is really in trouble you'll need to assist them."

"What if we don't find anything?" Hunter questioned.

"Then it may indeed be a dud or…a trap which I urge you all to be extremely careful on." He then cast he gaze upon Colleen, "I'm sorry to say this but Colleen since you almost due I have to ask you to remain here."

She stood up and nodded, "I understand I wouldn't want anything happening to the baby."

Hunter then wrapped his arms around her, "I wouldn't want anything to happen either, but I'm going to miss you till then." They gave each other a quick hug before he addressed the others, "Ok everyone someone may be in trouble, or may be looking for a fight, now let's go see and find out…**Lets Hit The Road Rovers!"**

They all ran out of the room and into the hanger, since their target was in the middle of the ocean they had to take the sub rover. Once they were all inside and the controls manned they took off and headed to their destination. Colleen stood by, watching as they left, she sighed after they were out of sight. She hoped they would be ok. Just then Shadow and Sierra walked up behind her. "Are you alright?" Sierra asked.

She nodded as she turned to her, "Yes, just hope they will be ok…especially just in case." She motioned to her belly.

After seeing that they both knew what she meant. "Don't worry, nothing's going to happen, and I know Hunter won't miss his child's birth," Shadow said.

She nodded again, "I know, it just worries me." After that comment she started walking out of the hanger. Shadow and Sierra weren't far behind, Colleen needed company right now and they were going to help any way they could.

Hours later the rover arrived at their destination, but stayed a distance away to survey what they could. What they saw was just a regular island, sandy beach, small jungle, and small mountains. They circled the island a few times before they decided to go in closer and dock on the beach.

Inside everyone was getting ready to go, meanwhile in the pilot's seat Hunter locked the controls and took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. "Something wrong?" a voice asked.

He then turned and saw it was Axel, he nodded as he responded, "Yes, it's just…not having Colleen here is just making me a little off."

"Don't sweat it, just know that she's safe at home and she'll be there when you get back."

Hunter then nodded once he heard this, "Alright…lets go."

They all proceeded out of the hatch and on the sandy beach, keeping an eye out for anything. Once they walked a little's way from the sub Exile pulled out a small computer, which started to beep once turned on. He began studying the signal and soon frowned, "Comrade Hunter signal is coming from somewhere under island."

He nodded once he heard this info, "Then someone must be here and set up a base. Alright lets look around for anything." Once said they began to move deeper into the island, looking for any signs of the base.

**Meanwhile**

Back at HQ Colleen, Shadow and Sierra were sitting in the rec room talking for a while. There were some laughs as they talked about things from the past. "So mum how did Hunter act when he was a pup?"

She smiled as the memory came to mind, "He was so energetic, always on the move, chasing anything that moved. I chased after him so much he literally ran me out of breath."

Colleen laughed after she told her story, "I guess that's how he got his speed."

"I know I was grateful that he tired himself out at the end of the day, made putting him to bed a lot easier. I'll always cherish those memories; those were the happiest days of my life."

Colleen smiled as she looked down at her belly, as if she was looked at her child, "I hope Hunter and I have wonderful memories with our child."

Shadow then placed his hand on her shoulder, "You will, and know for sure they will be great ones."

"Thanks dad," She said and then thought of something. "Hey dad what was Axel like when he was a pup?"

He too smiled as he explained, "Always curious about everything he came across. He was sometimes too curious for his own good, so I literally had drag him away. I was surprised when he still had a lot of energy at night. I always had to grab him by the scruff of him neck and set him down near our house before he went to sleep."

Hearing them talk about their past experiences made Colleen think about the future and all the memories they would make. Speaking of memories she just had to ask, "What was you best memory you both had?"

She didn't have to wait long for a response. "I always loved the time Hunter and I are asleep together, I always had him in my arms and I was there to cover and protect him. I always looked forward to those moments," Sierra explained.

After she finished Shadow began to speak, "I always loved watching Axel run and play around the yard we were in. It always amazed me on how he could never get board."

"Those must have been great times," Colleen said.

"They were," Shadow responded.

"The best," Sierra said. They continued talking some more, enjoying the more time they spent together.

**Back to the Rovers**

It took some time but the rovers managed to find something with a cave some ways from the sub. One by one they each walked into the cave, being careful of anything that was in there. After walking in a few feet they stopped. In front of them was a string of lights that led deeper into the cave. "This is defiantly the spot," Axel said.

Hunter nodded at the comment, "Right, keep moving but carefully."

They all gave a confirmation before proceeding further in. After walking some more they came across a large steel door, but the odd thing about it was that was a big hole in the side of it. Exile walked forward and inspect it, "Some one was here…wanted to get in."

Hunter then began thinking some more after hearing that statement, "This is starting to become a rescue from what I can gather. Let's follow the trail and find the source of the signal, Exile take point."

Exile nodded as he proceeded to squeeze through the hole, followed by the others. Once they were on the other they found themselves in a large corridor, with noting in sight. Taking this as a good sign they continued to move, with Exile up front. As they moved the signal continued to get stronger, which prompt the rovers to move faster. They soon stopped in front of a random door, "Signal is coming from behind here."

"Alright let's open this up," Hunter ordered as he gripped the handle and slowly opened the door. When it was opened wide enough they looked inside and found a dimly lit room. One by one they each walked inside and further into the room. "I have a real bad feeling," Axel spoke up.

Once he said that everyone stopped, they knew that it was serious. "What do you mean?" Blitz asked.

"Something's not right…I can feel it."

"Look at that," Krystal said as she pointed to a glowing light in the middle of the room.

They all rushed over to the light and were shocked to see it was a Rover collar. Hunter kneeled down and picked it up, confused, "What is this doing here?"

"I don't know but I think-"Axel began to explain but then a glass dome dropped and landed on the ground, trapping them inside.

The rovers were all shocked at this action, but then the lights turned on, blinding them for a moment before many guard rushed into the room surrounding them. Once they realized what was happing they knew they had walked into a trap.

**_A/N: Hope you like, may not be my best since i wanted to finish this. I'll try better on the next one. _**


	4. Some Help

Chapter 4: Some Help

Panic started to fill the Rovers as they realized their current predicament. They were soon surrounded by ten guards, who all smirked at them for falling into their trap. Once the panic passed the rovers were about to do something when one of the guards spoke up, "Don't even try it!" They all stopped as they turned their attention the approaching guard. "That glass is indestructible and nothing will break it!"

"Where did you get this!" Hunter growled as he motioned to the collar.

"That's none of your concern now, what you should be worried about is your inevitable destruction. The dome you're in is connected to a generator that'll send a hundred thousand volts of electricity to the inside, destroying you all." All the Rovers eyes widen and panic filled them again as soon as they heard this. "Now say goodbye." The guard then signaled another guard near the far end of the room who was in front of a control panel.

Time seemed to go slow at that point as the guard was about to execute their plan, but suddenly he floated a few inches off the ground and was thrown to the side. All the guards were shocked at what they saw but yet they saw nobody. They all heard multiple taps as another guard was struck in the face, knocking him down. Out of instinct they all started to fire blindly, not knowing what was attacking them.

Back with the Rovers they too were shocked at what they were seeing. "What's going on?"Jenna asked.

"Someone else is in here," They all heard Axel say as they turned their attention to him.

"What do you mean?" Hunter asked.

"I can sense someone else here."

Back on the outside there was only four guards left as they ceased fire, wondering if it was safe for them. Just then two of them were lifted in the air and smashed against one another, knocking them out. The blind fire resumed as they heard more tapping, but then another guard was lifted and thrown into the last one, knocking both out as they hit the ground.

As the battle ended the Rovers were still stunned at what happened, but couldn't understand what happened. But then they all looked at Axel, who was slowly moving his head as if he was looking at someone. "How long are you going to stay like that?" they heard him say.

Everyone but Axel jumped as they heard a voice come out of nowhere, "Huh, I forgot that you can sense me." All of a sudden a figure materialized right in front of them. They couldn't tell who it was since he was wearing a black clock and had a hood covering his head.

They all watched as he walked over to the panel and pressed some buttons. The dome then retracted, freeing all of the rovers. As soon as they were free they all walked over to their savior. "I don't know who you are but thank you," Hunter said.

They then heard the person laugh a little, "Forget me already?" They all then watched as his hands went up to his hood and pulled it down.

They all gasped as they saw a familiar German shepherd underneath, "Marcus!" they all yelled.

They all moved in as they greeted their old friend. "Man it's good to see you again!" Hunter said.

"I know, I'm glad to see you all again also after so long," He said with a smile.

After all the greetings were said things started to get serious again. "What are you doing here?" Axel asked first.

"Well up in the space station Persia noticed some weird energy reading coming from this island. And since I was the only one that could turn invisible they sent me to recon this base but things didn't turn out as well as I thought."

"What happened?" Hunter asked.

"The source of the energy signatures turned out to be a machine that produced humanoid robots. But as I was recording data I was spotted and they activated the finished robots. I tried to hide but they seem to have some sort of thermal vision, so they can see through my power. All I could do was run. Ever since then I've been trying to find a way out but I've been having not luck. But then I can in here and you know the rest."

"Well it's good that you came when you did," Blitz said.

"Yeah and I guess it does explain this," Hunter said as he showed him the collar.

Marcus's eyes widen as he saw it and took it, "I've been wondering what happened to this. It got shot off me when I was running, but didn't know until it was too late."

"Bad people must have figure out what it was and used it as bait," Exile spoke up.

"No wonder the Master was able to pick up the signal," Hunter finished.

"Look even though I couldn't prevent it I'm sorry I dragged you all into this," Marcus apologized.

"It's alright," Hunter spoke up. "You didn't know what was going on until it was too late. But now let's get you out of here."

He just shook head after he finished, "I'm sorry but things changed over the time I've been here. I need to report what I found to Persia and get orders from her but there's a problem." He then pulled back his sleeve, revealing his wrist comm. and turned it on, but was only greeted by static so he shut it off. "There's some sort of jamming device here that's blocking communications off this island, so I need to find and destroy it."

"Need any help?"

Marcus could only nod, "Yes, I really do." It was then he noticed something. "Hey where's Colleen?"

"She back at HQ," Hunter answered.

"What for?"

Hunter could only smile as he told him, "She's pregnant."

Marcus's face lit up as he shook Hunter's hand, "Man congratulations, I know the others will be thrilled to hear this."

"How is your team doing by the way," Krystal asked.

"We'll all doing great; ever since we joined the space rovers our lives have been perfect. I really have to thank you all again for helping us."

"It was not problem we were glad to help out," Hunter responded. "So where do we go from here?"

"Like I said we need to find the jamming device and destroy it, then get in contact with Persia. So we just have to look around and hope to get lucky."

"Should we split up?" Blitz asked.

"No since there's jamming device is in place we won't be able to contact one another if there are any complications," Hunter explained.

"Good idea," Marcus responded. "Now let's move before anyone else comes by."

But before they moved Hunter stopped him, "Wait, do you have any idea who's in charge of this base?"

He shook his head, "Afraid not, but who ever it is must really have an interest in robotics." After that was said they all rushed out of the room in search of their objective.

**_A/N: Hope you like, almost done with this story just two more chapters left. Next one will be out soon. _**


	5. New Plan

**Author's Note: I'm really sorry for the wait, i've been in the hospital and it impaired my mind plus my old laptop had it and i had to get a new one and recover my files. PLus i rushed through this so it's not my best work.**

Chapter 5: New Plan

Marcus took point as he led the Rovers through the many corridors of the base. They thought that since the jamming device would be guarded it would be somewhere at a security would be tight. But the problem was that they didn't know the layout of the place so they had to wander around until they found something that could help them. As they were walking something back to Marcus so he turned around and motioned for everyone to stop. "Hold up, before we continue do any of you have anything we could use against the robots?"

Hunter then looked over at Shag, "You have anything useful in there?"

Shag then took the time to search his fur but then came up with nothing, "Rorry Ri Rave Rothing (Sorry I have nothing)."

Hunter shook his head as he looked back at his friend, "Nothing, except for Exile and Jenna's heat and freeze rays."

"This isn't good…all I have left is one EMP grenade and with the amount of robots they're producing we're going to need a lot of fire power."

"Once we find a layout of this building lets try to find any armory," Hunter suggested.

"Good idea now lets move."

They continued moved for a few more minutes until they turned a corner and stopped. They retreated back and looked what was around the corner. There was a security check with two guards behind a glass wall and right next to it was a steel bared door. Marcus looked at the team and explained what he saw.

"How should we take this?" Blitz asked.

"I'll handle it; I can sneak up to them easily and take them down. Be back." he then turned invisible and started making his way to the checkpoint. He had to move slowly so no noise could be made. He neared the door that led into the room; slowly he opened it and slipped in. luckily the two inside didn't notice it. He then grabbed the two from behind and bashed them together. Once they were out of the way he deactivated his power and signaled the others to come. They moved and entered the room. "What now," Marcus asked once they were inside.

Exile looked at the computer and got an idea, "Give me sec." He then sat down and started typing away on the computer. They waited for a few minutes before Exile said something, "Found something useful." They all gathered around to find a layout of the base on the screen.

"This is good, is there anything on the device?" Marcus asked.

Exile typed some more and looked around at the layout but a password screen popped up, "Niet that information can only be accessed by higher officer."

Marcus sighed before he asked another question, "Can you at least find a nearby armory?"

"That I can do." He started typing some more before something came up. "It is nearby."

Just then Marcus sensed something and instantly knew what it was, "We have to move I sense some robots coming!"

"Go!" Hunter yelled as he slammed his down on a button that opened the door outside.

They all made a break for it and ran through the door down a random direction. They continued on for a few minutes before they came across a door. "In here!" Exile yelled as he opened the door and everyone ran inside. Once inside they were engulfed in darkness; right then Exile and Jenna activated their night vision and started looking around for a switch. After a few seconds of searching the lights turned on as Jenna found the switch. Once they adjusted to the light they looked around and found themselves in a small room filled with crates, some were open, so it seemed they found the armory. "Finally let's see if we can salvage anything," Marcus said.

They began to search the room for anything helpful but then Exile noticed something, "Hey there's another computer here." He went over to it and began typing on it, trying to find anything useful. He searched for a bit but then came across something that seemed useful, "Comrade Marcus come here."

He walked over to him, "What did you find?"

"I think I find way to open communication line to Persia."

"Really?"

"Dah! This computer has link to satellite that can send transmission."

"Alright make the connection."

"Already did, just connect wire to comm.," Exile explained as he held out a small wire.

Marcus did what he was told and connected the wire, everyone gathered around to hear as he turned it on. "Marcus to Persia do you read me?"

There was a bit of static but then a familiar voice was heard, "Marcus finally where have you been? It's been hours since you last checked in."

"There have been complications here; they have a jamming device here that disabled my transmission to you."

"What have you found?" He then told her everything he found and how the rovers were lured here but they were ok. "A lot has defiantly happened, but have you found out who's behind all this?"

"No we been trying to hide since we don't have that much fire power, but we found an armory so we should be fine."

"Ok here's what you have to do now. Destroy the whole base, especially the machine that's making the robots, and if you can find the leader of the operation. Good luck, over and out."

The transmission was cut off as they were given their orders. "Alright you heard her, look around for any explosives if you can," Marcus said as he looked over at Exile. "See if you can find anything else useful." He nodded as he turned back to the computer.

Everyone else then resumed looking through the crates, but sadly most of the weapons they found had no ammo in them, which prompt them to search harder. But they all stopped once they heard Exile say something, "Comrades I found open transmission from bad men."

They all rushed over to him and listened in, "…We have a huge problem the rovers we lured here have escaped and is with the first intruder."

""I know that's why the boss is having everyone evacuate from this base and is having the robots stay behind to deal with them."

"Alright lets forgot everything else and get out of here; I don't want to stick around when the carnage begins."

Right after that the transmission cut off, leaving the rovers stunned at what they heard. "I don't know if that's a good thing or not," Krystal stated.

"Well it makes our job easier since we know who we're up against now," Jenna stated.

"But it does make our job harder since they're using whatever robots are done," Hunter said.

"Which means we have to hurry," Marcus then said.

It took a few more minutes before the team emerged from the room. They couldn't find any weapons to use but they did find some explosives to use. Their plan was to search the base and find the main machine and destroy before they could get out of the base. They ran down a random corridor and followed the path laid out by the map. But then two robots appeared in their path. "Get down!"Hunter yelled in time as lasers flew above their heads. "Jenna, Exile!" they both knew what to do as they used their heat vision and melted them down.

Once they got back up they ran back down the hall but stopped where the melted bots were. "Pick up their weapons we're going to need them," Marcus ordered as Ariel and Krystal picked them up." They continued for a few minutes before they arrived at their destination. In front of them was a giant steel door that was locked down. "No time to pick the lock we need to get through this fast."

Hunter nodded as looked back at his team, "Exile set up a charge."

"Dah comrade," He responded as he moved forward and started planting a charge.

"What do we do once we're inside?" Blitz asked. "If there're more bots inside wouldn't they sent a signal to bring the rest to our location?"

Marcus nodded at that, "I thought about that. If I can get close enough to the machine I can use my last EMP grenade and cause a large EMP wave that can disable all the robots on the island. Only problem is I need someone to cover me."

"I'll do it," Axel said. "I'll grab one of the rifles from a down bot. Plus I'll be able to sense where they are."

"Ok."

"All done," Exile announced. "Move back."

They all did as they were told and the detonation button was pressed causing a huge explosion. They wasted no time a rushed into the room, covered by the smoke and hid behind whatever cover they could find a laser fire commenced. They took the time to look around to see where they were and saw they were in a large room fill with container of an unknown item. The number of bots was unknown as they couldn't count them properly, but in the back they saw the machine and it was still producing robots as they speak. Marcus motioned to Axel and they both kept low and carefully made their way around the bots and to the machine while the others covered them. as they moved a dead bot fell in their path. Axel smiled as he grabbed the rifle and then they both continued until they were at the machine's console. "Alright Axel cover me this might take some time," Marcus said.

"I'm on it," He said as he assumed a defensive stance.

Marcus began as he took the cover panel off and started fiddling with the wires. He followed the wires to the origins and searched for the ones they didn't give off electricity and pulled them out. After getting a right number he began twisting them together as one. After finishing he pulled out his EMP grenade and removed the pin and held on to the hand so it won't go off. Slowly he inserted the crossed wires into the hole where the pin was and once he knew it was secured he let go of the handle and then yelled out to everyone, "Hit the deck!"

As soon as he yelled everyone dove for the ground then a loud explosion of static erupted from the machine, which made their fur stand on all ends. A large EMP wave burst and spread out, nearly covering the whole island. As the wave died down they all heard the sounds of the robots falling to the ground, a signed that they were destroyed. Once it was safe enough everyone got off the ground and looked around the check the damages. The wave did a lot more damage than they thought, mostly all the objects in the room were scattered all around and nearly shattered.

After making sure everything was safe they all regrouped with one another. "Man I never thought a wave like that could do so much damage," Blitz stated.

Marcus nodded at that, "I guess I was wrong about the amount of power that would be put into it."

"Either way it worked and the machine is destroyed," Hunter said. "Now what?"

"Well that blast should have taken care of the jammer so I can contact Persia and report in, then we can leave since the boss escaped," Marcus explained as he turned on his comm.

'That's good to hear' Hunter thought.

"Marcus to Persia come in," he spoke.

"Persia here, Marcus do you have an update on the situation?"

"Yes the machine is destroyed but all the personal including the boss got away."

"That's unfortunate…anyway good job it'll a while before we can pick you up."

Marcus thought about it before speaking, "Can you pick me up at the Rover's base?"

"Yes, no problem, see you soon over and out."

With that the comm. turned off and he looked over at the others. "Well shall we go?"

Hunter nodded as they started to move out, "Yes I'm eager to go home and be with Colleen." Nothing else was said as they made their way out of the base and soon boarded the sub rover and soon were on their way home.

**_A/N: Hope you like, last chapter is coming real soon i promise._**


	6. A Child Is Born

**Author's Note: I'm very sorry for the long wait, it just that an important thing has all my focus right now and it wasn't making me feel myself. I rushed cause i wanted to finish it, so enjoy. **

Chapter 6: A Child Is Born

Hunter wore a smile on his face as he brought the sub rover back to their home. Once they were back inside the hanger he shut all the controls down and proceeded to the main hatch, followed by everyone else. As he and the others got out and walked towards the exit Hunter was suddenly embraced by Colleen, Which took him by surprise. Once he knew who it was he returned the embrace. "I missed you," Colleen spoke.

"I missed you too," he said with a smile.

Just then Marcus walked up to the couple, "Hey there long time no see."

Colleen turned her head and her eyes widen, "Marcus!" She then in tern hugged him, "It's been so long since I last saw you."

He nodded at the comment, "I know, and I can see your little miracle," He said refereeing to her pregnant stomach.

"I know, Huntie and I were blessed."

"Congratulations then," He said with a smile.

Just then Shadow and Sierra came into the room and noticed Marcus also. "Well hello again," Sierra said.

"What are you doing here?" Shadow asked.

Marcus then proceeded to tell the three on how he found the others and how they completed their mission together. "…So I called Persia and they're going to pick me up here later."

"That's good to hear," Colleen said.

He nodded, "Yeah gives us a chance to hang out for a bit."

"I know, now let's go debrief so we can relax," Hunter said, as everyone agreed, and started walking out of the hanger

Once they entered the briefing room the Master was sting there with a smile on his face, "It's good to see you again Marcus and I thank you for saving the team."

"It was the least I could do," he responded.

He nodded as he continued, "You all did a good job Rovers, even though the leader got away you still destroyed the machine making the robots and that is more than enough. And for that the world thanks you. You're good dog's rovers….good, good, dogs.

Hunter then addressed everyone in the room, "To The Power Of The Pack!"

Everyone, including Marcus all howled in unison, "AAAAHHHHRRRROOOO!"

Once the debriefing was over all the Rovers went to the rec room and talked to catch up with each other. Marcus told them about the life him and his friends were having with the space Rovers. Their training with their powers was going good; they liked working with their fellow rovers and how they generally loved their new life. "It's great to hear all the progress you all are making," Hunter stated.

Marcus nodded at the remark, "Yeah, it's good that we made such progress in such little time. We're really dedicated to helping out when the time comes."

"You will," Colleen said. "Just give it more time and it'll come."

He was about to respond when his comm. Started to flash, signaling him. "Oh they're here," He stated as he stood up. "Come on I think they would like to see you all again." Knowing what he meant everyone stood up from and started walking out to the beach.

Once out there they already saw one of the space Rovers ships already landing. A minute after landing the door opened and two figures could be seen, a Black Labrador and an English Shepard. "Jason, Carmen!" Hunter yelled out."

"Hey, it's great to see you all again!" Jason responded as the two of them walked towards the group.

"Great to see comrades again," Exile said.

"Yes its been too long," Carmen said. "Thanks for looking out for our friend."

"No problem, he was a big help," Hunter responded.

They started a small conversation for only a few minutes, and noticed Colleen and her pregnancy. They were happy for the two and wished them the best for when they became parents. But sadly they had to cut their conversation short, cause the three had to leave. "Well it was good see you all again but we need to go," Jason said.

"Yeah but it was good to see you all again," Carmen said.

The two walked back to the ship but Marcus looked back at everyone else, "Thanks again for the help, hope to see you all again soon." With that he entered the ship and everyone watched as the door closed and the ship takes off into the air and was soon out of sight.

After it was out of sight everyone decided to call it a night and went back inside. But once they were inside Colleen clutched her stomach, squeezed her eyes shut and let out a small scream. Hunter immediately caught her, "Colleen what's wrong!"

It took a few seconds before she could respond, "Huntie…it's…time."

Hunter's eyes widened as he knew what she meant. He looked over towards the others, "Someone go and tell Professor Hubert what's happening, Axel help me!" Jenna automatically ran to go tell the professor while Axel and Hunter helped Colleen to the med bay. Hunter could tell his wife was in pain so he started whispering comforting words into her ear. It took them a few minutes but they finally made it to the med bay, where the Professor was ready and waiting for them. They carefully laid her down on the bed and was soon changed into a gown. Axel then left them so they could do their work.

After a few minutes Colleen's breathing started to quicken. Hunter, who was by her side holding her hand, knelt down and started talking in order to calm her down. "You're doing great Colleen, keep it up and you'll be able to hold our child in your arms," he finished with a smile.

Colleen couldn't respond as she squeezed her eyes shut, gritted her teeth, and squeezed Hunter's hand. Hunter could feel the pain in his hand but put it out of his mind, his wife needed him and nothing was going to distract him. Once she relaxed she turned her head and spoke, "Thank you Huntie." But then she screamed in pain as it continued.

An hour passed as the rest of the team, and the Master waited. The sounds they could hear were Colleen's screams, but then it all died down as they all raised their head, wondering if it was over. A few minutes later they heard footsteps followed by the doors opening reveling Hunter, who had tears falling from his eyes. Everyone looked at him, waiting for him to say something. "I have a son," was all he said as he walked back into the room. Taking that as a cue everyone rushed inside and the first thing they saw was Colleen holding the baby in a blue blanket. They all got closer and soon saw the child. The boy looked a lot like Hunter, except he had Colleen blue eyes and his fur was a mixture of both making it a golden brown. There wasn't a single dry eye in the room as they saw the little bundle in his mother's arms.

The Master was the first one to break the silence that filled the room, "Hunter, Colleen I congratulate the both of you for your son."

"Thank you Master," they both said.

Everyone watched as Hunter took his son into his arms and held him. The look on his face was nothing the others had seen before. Tears of joy fell from his face as he rocked his son in his arms. No one else spoke as the scene unfolded, but after a few minutes Shadow spoke, "What's his name?"

They both looked at the others and Colleen spoke first, "We thought about it and we decided on Christian, Chris for short."

"That's a good name," Exile said.

"Well we had a hard time choosing at first," Hunter said. "But I'm glad we thought of it."

Silence once again filled the room as everyone watched the new family and their child. Soon Colleen was cleared to go back to her room, with Hunter's help. They made their way to their room, with Axel, Ariel, Shadow and Sierra behind them. Once they were inside Hunter then laid his son, who was sleeping, into the crib. For a couple of minutes the six of them watched as the child slept, all with smiles on their faces. Axel and Ariel congratulated them once more before they said their goodnights and left. Leaving the two couples left in the room. Shadow then help Colleen to the bed as Sierra spoke to her son, "Hunter you made me a proud grandmother."

"Thanks mom," he said as he hugged her.

Shadow was the next one to speak, "I know he'll take after the both of you in the future."

"Thanks dad," They both said.

They both stayed for a few more minutes before leaving. After feeding the baby and laying him down Hunter and Colleen both got ready for bed. When they both were sitting in bed Hunter spoke, "Colleen thank you for giving me a wonderful son. I know for sure you'll be a great mother," he said as another tear fell from his eye.

She smiled as she spoke, "As you'll be a great father."

They both hugged each other for a minute before laying down. Hunter then wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her closed. They soon fell asleep with smiles on their faces, both not long ago were just husband and wife but were now mother and father.

END

**_A/N: Hope you like, really tried to make this one good and this is all i get. My next one will be coming a lot soon, i hope. Been planning that one for some time and it will be good. _**


End file.
